


Gonna Figure This Out

by porcupinegoldstein



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Infertility, Jemma and Leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcupinegoldstein/pseuds/porcupinegoldstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FitzSimmons have been trying to have a baby for a long time, but they've had no luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gonna Figure This Out

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on Chandler and Monica's relationship in FRIENDS.

Jemma and Leo had been trying for a few months now to have a baby, but every single time that they tried, they had no luck. It was always a little minus instead of a plus, and it was starting to worry Jemma a lot. She kept thinking that there was something wrong with her. She blamed herself and beat herself up for it. Every time that she took the test and she saw the minus, her heart sank. She truly was a mother without a baby, and she wanted a baby more than anything else. Fitz suggested that they go to the doctors and see if there was anything that they could do to help the couple, and Jemma agreed to it. She booked an appointment for both of them and now all that was left was the waiting. 

Once the day arrived, Fitz drove them both to the clinic and squeezed Jemma’s hand, before the two of them went into separate rooms to do their tests. It didn’t take too long and they were both told that they would have the results in the next couple of days. The scientists thanked the doctor and drove back home. Neither of them spoke to each other, and they just waited for the phone to ring. Of course they ate, slept and did everyday things but, they didn’t speak. They were just caught in their own silence and Jemma had a sinking heart, her hope slowly deteriorating that they were ever going to have a child. 

After two days, Jemma was sat at the kitchen table her hands clamped around a mug of tea and she was just staring absent-mindedly into space. That was until the phone rang and she sprung up, watching as Fitz answered it and talked to the doctor over the phone. After a minute, he bit his lip and hung up the phone with a sigh, stepping closer to Jemma.  
“So?” Her eyes were wide, and she looked up at the engineer, who just shook his head in response.  
“Apparently, you don’t have a hospitable womb and me I-” he couldn’t even bring himself to say it and just gave a shaky sigh, wrapping his arms around Jemma and holding her close to him.  
“What are we going to do?” She asked him, welling up and letting a few tears fall out of lost hope.  
“We’re gonna figure this out,” he whispered, kissing the top of her head. “Together.”


End file.
